greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper Freedman
Dr. Cooper "Coop" Freedman is a character on the Grey's Anatomy spin-off, Private Practice and is the practice's pediatrician. History Early Life Cooper was adopted as a child but he never sought out his biological parents as his adoptive parents were great. Personality Relationships Romantic Cooper has problems meeting women because he says that he cannot socialize with people over the age of twelve (because of his profession). So instead of dating face-to-face, Cooper prefers internet dating. These online relationships almost never work out and he is always left humiliated. For example, in the episode "The Other Side of This Life, Part 1", Cooper got his car stolen from a woman he met online, "SexyBoobs316". Charlotte King However, in the episode "In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm," he "meets" Dr. Charlotte King, who is Chief of Staff at the local hospital and someone he knows professionally, through an on-line dating site. She is completely embarrassed by this and walks away from the date, and attempts to avoid Cooper thereafter, but the end of the episode, she agrees to have a drink with Cooper, but instead, the two end up having sex and enter into a relationship in later episodes, and further along develops into what could be described as a relationship, at least by their standards. Cooper and Charlotte do eventually break up, but Cooper still tries to get Charlotte back and was supportive of her when she believed she was pregnant. Charlotte dislikes the relationship between Cooper and Violet and this is usually the point of issue in their relationship. Following the death of her father, Charlotte asks Cooper to marry her, he initially accepts, but later changes his mind as he wants their wedding to be a proper wedding, and not a spur of the moment, grief-coping mechanism wedding, although they do eventually marry in Vegas in "Something Old, Something New". Erica Warner It has been revealed that Cooper has a son, Mason, who was conceived on a one night stand. His mom's name is Erica. Friendships Violet Turner Cooper has always been extremely close to Violet Turner having a friends only relationship with her. They once attempted to have "friends, with benefits" arrangement, but Cooper found it too weird. Since Violet became pregnant, she's asked Cooper to move in with her to take care of her as her pregnancy progresses. Career Dr. Cooper Freedman is a board certified pediatrician. He is a member of the American Academy of Pediatrics. A dedicated, effective physician, Dr. Freeman is a whiz with all things adolescent. Dr. Freedman prides himself on making kids laugh. He is, quite simply, enthralled with modern technology namely, the Internet. It's no surprise then, that Dr. Freedman likes to surf the web during whatever little downtime he gets. Notes and Trivia *Cooper, along with Sam Bennett, is the only character that appeared in every single episode of Private Practice. *Cooper is fluent in American Sign Language. *Due to his specialty and his lack of practicing pediatric sub-specialties, Cooper is the lowest earning doctor, in terms of salary, at the Oceanside Wellness Group. Gallery CooperIcon.png InWhichCooper.png CooperFreedmanS3.jpg Cooper-and-violet.jpg Cooperfreedman.jpg Notable Episodes These episodes are Cooper-centric or otherwise very informative about his life. *Life Support Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:PP Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters